memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Help/Chapter 9
At Starfleet Medical SCIS is questioning the Medical personnel when Typhuss and John show up and Typhuss shows them his badge and they allow them to cross as Dinah sees them. Admirals Dinah says as she walks over to them. John looks at her. What the hell happened here? John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. The creature it attacked Starfleet Medical killed 12 of my best men injured 15 of them Dinah says as she looks at Admiral Martin. Typhuss walks into one of the rooms and sees a PADD and picks it up and sees that it was Bajoran in design and started freaking out. Where the hell is Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. We're not sure but we're checking the footage right now Dinah says as she looks at him. They're in the back checking the footage and see the creature killing the 12 guards and then grabbing Kira and leaving her room as the image fizzes out. Lex must of want her dead but why is he trying to break our alliance with the Bajorans? John says as he looks at them. Then Earth-2 Laurel arrives. Its me he wants to kill for betraying him I'm gonna give him what he wants me for Kira's life Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. No, I am not going to let you die Laurel, I'm going after Lex alone Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel then gets a particle rifle. John looks at him. You're going to need back up man I care about the alliance with Bajor just as much as you do John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. All right, come on Typhuss says as he looks at John. John gets a particle rifle as well and follows Typhuss. At a warehouse Kira is tied up upside down hanging over the ocean as Lex smirks at the sight of seeing her dangling. Are you comfortable Kira, I would guess not Lex says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Lex release me or my husband is going to rip your throat out of the neck! Kira says as she looks at him. He looks up at her. Typhuss will not get close to me at all, I always have a escape plan Lex says as he looks at Kira. Outside the warehouse John, Typhuss are slowly approaching the building as John grabs Typhuss and they get down as Typhuss looks at him. What is it, John Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks from the cover and sees two defense turrets. There's two defense turrets it looks like Lex refitted the warehouse with defenses John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks from the cover seeing the turrets. How powerful do you think they are? asked Typhuss says as he looks at John. John picks up a rock and throws it onto the ground and they shot it and created a small crater. Very John says as he looks at him. Lex turns to see smoke and smirks. Well, I guess Typhuss is here Lex says as he looks out at the smoke. Both Typhuss and John are having a fire fight with the defense turrets. Damn these turrets are powerful! John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I came prepared Typhuss says as he takes out a photon grenade from his pack and throws it at the turret. It explodes taking the turrets out as they come out of the cover and head to the doors and Typhuss nods and John kicks the door off the hinges and they move in as they search the area and then John and Typhuss leap to take cover as Alliance soldiers fire at them as they fire back at them. Lex looks at the windows flashing as he smirks. Damn it Typhuss! Lex shouts as he looks out the window. Kira smiles and looks at Lex. I told you that Typhuss would come for me and its all over for you, Lex Kira says as she looks at Lex. In the warehouse both John and Typhuss defeat the guards and they move to the outside of the warehouse as Typhuss and John point their weapons at Lex who is at a lever. Lower your weapons or she dies! Lex shouts as he looks at them. They still point their weapons at him. No, move away Lex or I will shoot you Typhuss says as he aims his particle rifle at Lex. Lex looks at them. I'll drop her and I'll do it if you don't lower your weapons! Lex shouts as he looks at them. Typhuss hesitated and lowers his rifle. Now return Kira to me and move back Typhuss says as he looks at Lex. He looks at Admiral Martin. Not until he lowers his weapon as well Lex says as he looks at Admiral Martin. Typhuss turns to John. John, lower your weapon Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him. Typhuss he's bluffing he will drop Kira John says as he looks at him. Typhuss puts his hand on John's rifle. How do you know that Typhuss says as he looks at John. John lowers his rifle and Lex smirks. Lex gets Kira down and Kira walks over to Typhuss and John. Oh Typhuss Kira says as she hugs him. Typhuss looks at her. Its all right now, you are safe Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Typhuss picks up his particle rifle. Then the creature appears as John picks up the particle rifle and fires at it as they back up from the pier as the creature sends out an energy blast and it hits Kira in the stomach sending her flying through the warehouse as Typhuss goes to her. Kira, are you all right Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira is motionless as John taps his combadge. INTREPID MEDICAL EMERGENCY THREE TO BEAM TO SICKBAY! Admiral Martin shouts. The three are beamed up as the warehouse explodes into a thousand pieces. In the transporter room the medical team pick Kira up and take her to sickbay as Typhuss and John looks at each other. I hope Kira is going to be all right Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him. Same here John says as he looks him. Typhuss looks at him. Come on, let's go to sickbay Typhuss says as he looks at John. He nods at him. They leave for sickbay. In sickbay Kira is being treated. Typhuss and John walk into sickbay and watch as Kira is being treated by doctors. Doctor Loews looks at them. Is Kira going to be all right? asked Typhuss as he looks at Karen.